SHADOW
by Starian NightZz
Summary: "They're calling you in." "For what?" "Emergency. They're reassembling SHADOW. Kuroko Tamaki had been called in as well." When the notorious assassin group, the Generation of Miracles started wrecking havoc once more after three years of disappearance, the Special Ops team—SHADOW was called in once more, ready to commence their chase after the notorious group. Fem!Kuroko/Tatsuya
1. SHADOW

_Summary:_

"_They're calling you in." "For what?" "Emergency. They're reassembling SHADOW. Kuroko Tamaki had been called in as well." When the notorious assassin group, the Generation of Miracles started wrecking havoc once more after three years of disappearance, the famous FBI Special Ops team—SHADOW was called in once more, ready to commence their chase after the notorious group, who have once been their most trusted partners in the FBI. Himuro/Fem!Kuroko_

**Pairings:** Tatsuya/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: SHADOW**

"_They're calling you in." - Iwamura Tsutomu_

**XXXXXX**

Harasawa Katsunori, the Chief of the FBI, Japan division, is currently nursing a headache.

He looked at the numerous files currently covering his desk to the tall pile of paperwork stacked high on it—dangerously close to tipping over. No one in the FBI have seen their chief's desk for nearly three months now—not since a series of well-planned crimes as well as mysterious deaths have started taking place across Japan roughly three months ago.

Harasawa looked at the agent standing in front of him—Nijimura Shuzo, one of his _best_ agents, and he could actually have been somebody in the force by now if he hadn't chosen to relegate himself to the FBI training academy to train the new recruits three years ago.

And then again, many changes have taken place within the FBI and with his agents because of _that incident_ three years ago.

Harasawa cursed himself for the umpteenth time for buckling beneath pressure and allowing himself to be swayed by naming _those six_ as an elite team, naming them as the country's 'heroes'. If only he hadn't placed them on a different pedestal, things wouldn't have come to this today.

"It's them, and you know it, sir." Nijimura said solemnly, picking up one of the folders on Harasawa's desk, flipping through the papers within it before placing it back onto the desk. One of the photos peeked out just beneath the folder, showing an image so gruesome that it even made Harasawa queasy—and he had seen many things throughout his stint as an FBI agent, and then as the chief.

Harasawa sighed. If it's those guys, he's going to need _them._ The special task force put together and led by a former member of the _six_ when five out of the six have turned traitor three years ago, and have nearly placed four of his best agents into coffins.

"…Nijimura, assemble a task force." Harasawa said at last, reaching into a hidden cubicle beneath his desk and pulling out a black folder with the FBI's logo on it. He then handed the folder silently to Nijimura. "We're going to need them back."

Nijimura nodded. "Yes sir," he said before he tucked the folder beneath his arm and marched out of the office, ready to head down to the floor of the Intelligence and Investigations department.

Harasawa leaned back into his chair, kneading his forehead with his fingers. "So it begins," he murmured. "Are we ready to take on madmen like them? Is the world?" He mused to himself, looking at the folder in front of him that is marked 'CONFIDENTIAL'. He flipped it open only to see a headshot of a redhead staring back at him—with the heading of the paper reading 'Generation of Miracles'.

It is almost amazing how the best agents and soldiers that Japan had ever turned out have now became their worst enemies. And the worst of it? Of the six geniuses that have thus been christened by the public as the 'Generation of Miracles' three years ago—their heroes, only one out of the six is still on their side.

The only female of the group, and also the legendary group's tactician. There is nothing that she wouldn't do in order to achieve her means, and while it is a good trait for a FBI agent to have, it is also that same trait of hers that made Harasawa fear for her mental health, especially considering what had been done to her and three others three years ago.

Those guys are _dangerous,_ and it is only three years ago when they have turned against the FBI and the world—being labelled as terrorists, placed high on the International List of Most Wanted that made them realise just how dangerous they are. The best agents of the FBI, also christened by the public as the country's heroes. Once upon a time, even Interpol had their eye on them. Even several veteran agents more than twice their age couldn't accomplish what they've done.

The FBI had been lucky—extremely so that the legendary group's tactician didn't turn traitor. If she had followed the footsteps of her old teammates, Harasawa doubts if the FBI or even any governmental agency for that matter would still be standing now. That young woman is just that brilliant, despite her young age.

"SHADOW…" Harasawa murmured. He sighed, flipping over several pages until he came to a page that read 'SPECIAL TASK FORCE—SPECIAL OPS, SHADOW'. A headshot of a teal haired young woman who doesn't seem older than nineteen or twenty stared back at him. "Forgive me, Tamaki…" He whispered. "But as a former member of the legendary team of six, the Generation of Miracles, you are the only one who knows how they think and works. We're going to need you on this. Whether we like it or not, this is going to mean war—war has started."

**XXXXXX**

Nijimura walked into the office allotted to the Seiho team on the Intelligence and Investigations' floor, startling the five males in the room.

"What brings you here, Nijimura?" Iwamura Tsutomu, the team leader asked him curiously, his face partially hidden behind two sheets of paper, a pen tucked behind his right ear.

Around him, at the desks of his team members, the rest of the Seiho team—the tracking and retrieval team, were in as much the same state as their leader. And then again, nearly _every_ team in the FBI—regardless of department, were in as much the same state lately, with the recent series of well-planned crimes and killings taking place across the world for the past three months.

"Mission." Nijimura answered promptly. "We're being sent out to bring _them_ back."

The Seiho team exchanged looks. By Nijimura's tone of voice, they all got a pretty good guess who 'them' was. "I thought that it is only a matter of time." Kasuga Ryuhei mused. "But do you even know where they are? I know where Himuro is, but I'm not sure about the others."

"It's all in here." Nijimura held up the black folder in his hands—the one that Harasawa had just handed to him not even ten minutes ago. "I've got Tamaki and Ogiwara. You guys have the others." He told the Seiho guys who all look extremely serious, even the usual loudmouth brat, Tsugawa. He was as loud as he was overbearing during his days in the FBI Academy, but Nijimura was quick to beat it out of him during his first year of training.

The Seiho team exchanged looks between themselves. "Not that I'm questioning the Chief's decision." Iwamura said hesitantly. "But all of us saw the state that they were in three years ago. They were lucky to even survive, let alone still functional as agents, especially Sakurai." His team members nodded. They were part of the rescue team sent when the Intelligence and Investigations Department (I&I) could confirm Sakurai's location after he went missing for nearly a month like the other three. He was extremely lucky that they actually found him _alive. _"Why would they even agree to—"

"Precisely _because_ they were caught up in it that might be the entire reason why they would agree to come back." Nijimura said grimly. "Tamaki built the task force for a reason. They're the best of us." He pointed out, and Seiho fell silent. "Anyway, we got our orders. I've got Tamaki and Ogiwara. I will like to catch up with my baby cousin." He added. "You guys got the others. Make sure they're in headquarters by nightfall. If we hope to overcome this crisis, we're going to need them."

**XXXXXX**

The shops were just opening, ready to open their various businesses of the day when Ogiwara Shigehiro stepped out of the Phantom Blue Bookstore, having changed the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. He stretched, getting the kinks out of his body before bending down to pick up the newspaper sitting on the top step of the establishment.

Shigehiro paused as he smoothened out the creases in the paper, reading the headline news of the newspaper. A rather grisly photo was visible on the front page, along with quotes from the FBI and the Japan government themselves. Apparently, this is amongst one of several killings that had been taking place across the world for the past three months—though Shigehiro is ready to bet that it's longer.

Turning around, Shigehiro then walked back into the bookstore, with a bell tinkling somewhere in the shop as he did so. Tamaki was already standing behind the counter, consulting the clipboard in her hand as he did so, whilst the two shop assistants—Ren and Tohya, were already restocking the shelves with books.

Tamaki looked up as Shigehiro entered, and he placed the newspaper in front of Tamaki so that she could read the headline news. She read it for a few moments before meeting Shigehiro's solemn dark eyes with her own blue ones.

"It's happening again." Shigehiro noted.

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "I didn't think that they'd stay away forever anyway," she admitted. "You remember what happened three years ago when we'd found Sakurai, didn't you? He was never the same after that."

Shigehiro was silent. How could he _not_ remember?

Three years ago… That had been the biggest thing to hit the FBI in years. The nation and even the world's best agents—the legendary team, the Generation of Miracles, turning traitor, and becoming an enemy to the FBI and to the world. And as if what they'd done isn't bad enough, those same people have turned on their partners, the very same people who have their backs and have bled and fought alongside them for all these years. Their FBI partners have all nearly died at their hands.

Two of them have managed to escape after a month, only to be found by a cruising police car. The other two were tracked down with much difficulty after that. And there is still one agent that is still missing, and no one even knew if he is alive or dead.

All the four agents who were held captive by their former partners have been put through a bout of torture during the time when they were held captive. Kuroko Tamaki and Himuro Tatsuya have been lucky—they were some of the best agents for a reason; and one doesn't get to partner up with a member of the legendary team if they aren't as good as they are, and Tamaki had actually been one of them before those five have gone insane and turned on them.

Even still, when they've finally managed to escape after a month, both of them were half dead, and had spent nearly six months in the hospital. At that time, Shigehiro had feared that they wouldn't even make it, as their injuries were intensive. It was only by sheer luck alone that Iwamura's team have managed to locate Sakurai Ryo and Takao Kazunari two weeks after Tamaki and Tatsuya have been found. To this day, Kasamatsu Yukio is still missing, and no one is even sure if he's alive or dead.

Takao had an ironclad will, and he made it through his own captivity and torture with still his mind and will intact. And if it is even possible, he seemed to have become even stronger after he'd recovered. Sakurai on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His former partner had tortured him intensively throughout the time when he had been held captive. Aomine Daiki had been a master at interrogation when he had still been an active FBI agent, and he had caused several hardened terrorists and criminals to crack within an hour under his hand. And apparently, he had used those same skills on Sakurai—both psychological and physical torture.

What had once been a skilled agent had became a blubbering mess after he was rescued, and had to undergo months of therapy before the therapist had even cleared him for duty. Even so, he was never the same after that, becoming a lot quieter and timid. At that time, Harasawa was even seriously considering discharging him from the FBI. Until Kuroko Tamaki had approached him with a proposal.

No one can deny the threat that is the Generation of Miracles. They have been the _best_ of the FBI for a reason, and if they've indeed gone traitor, and have chosen to use those skills to harm people, they are going to be a serious threat, and no one is going to be able to stand up against them. The only people in the world who even have more than an equal chance of besting them in battle are their former partners—the people whom they'd bled and fought with, and even trained with.

Hence, Kuroko Tamaki had approached Harasawa Katsunori with a proposal six months after she'd been in the hospital, and a month after she had been cleared for active duty. She proposed to put together a special task force—a team made up of hard hitters; capable to go after any kind of criminal or target in any situation—and this includes her former teammates. The members of the team will consist of the former partners of the Generation of Miracles, alongside two others that Tamaki had handpicked herself.

Harasawa had approved it almost immediately, naming Tamaki as team leader. Even before the entire fiasco, Tamaki already held a high agent rank within the FBI, and she had proved time and again after she had been rescued that she is still loyal to the FBI. Aida Kagetora, the head of the Intelligence and Investigations Department (I&I), and Nijimura Shuzo have both vouched for her, alongside the numerous agents who have gotten the chance to work with her. And when SHADOW, the Special Ops team have proven to be a success, all the members have gotten themselves promoted, with Tamaki becoming the second-in-command of I&I.

And that had been that then.

Most FBI agents usually stayed on call, working 'normal' day jobs until they were called in for duty, and the members of the Special Ops team, the special task force, SHADOW, had been no exception. After their formation, they have tackled several international cases, even working with Interpol on several occasions, and have cracked all those cases without fail—thus cementing the trust that the rest of their fellow agents and the higher ups have in them.

Tamaki herself had to work doubly hard to regain the trust of her fellow agents and even Interpol, due to her having once been part of the Generation of Miracles before the other five have gone insane and turned on them.

Sakurai had proved himself to be a skilled hacker, still capable of performing admirably as an FBI agent. But he could no longer take on frontline missions, usually performing as the backup and support for his team. The rest of SHADOW—Tamaki, Takao, Tatsuya, and the two additional members that Tamaki have recommended—Ogiwara Shigehiro and Mayuzumi Chihiro were basically all-rounders, though each has a specified area that they have no equal in—and they're usually the ones performing the field missions.

Like most FBI agents, they have stayed on call whilst performing their 'normal' day jobs—and that had been the case for nearly two years now. With the exception of Himuro Tatsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro who were a few years older than them, the lot of them were turning twenty-one this year, with Tamaki having her twenty first birthday next January—nearly a year from now. And yet, none of them have been able to forget what their former partners have done.

Tamaki and Shigehiro have been childhood friends, and when Tamaki had decided to pursue her childhood dream of running a bookstore, Shigehiro had decided to help her. They have managed to find a nice little shop complete with an apartment above where they lived in, and also a basement where they have all these computer terminals—reminiscent of their FBI days.

"We might get called in soon, if it's really them." Shigehiro mused. He exchanged looks with Tamaki. "I'll look through the terminals later."

Tamaki nodded slowly. "Tatsuya is working today," she said slowly. "I'll check in with him later, and maybe the others too."

Shigehiro nodded before he looked at Tamaki curiously, even as he picked up the clipboard on the counter, reading through it. "You know, I still have difficulty wrapping my head around it," he said, noting absently that they're expecting a new batch of novels to be delivered to them this afternoon—and apparently, it is the newest novel that Mayuzumi had just released under a penname. "It is rather difficult to imagine you and Tatsuya dating—you both are so different."

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. It had came as a surprise to everyone in the FBI when they have found out about Tatsuya and Tamaki, and even then, it is entirely by accident, as the Seiho team have returned to their office late at night one night about two and a half years ago to retrieve some documents only to accidentally walk in on Tatsuya kissing Tamaki.

Tamaki had been a very private person, and what Shigehiro knew had been from bits and pieces that he heard from Tamaki and Nijimura—Tamaki's maternal cousin, and also from Tatsuya who had been kind of the third-in-command of their team when Tamaki and Shigehiro aren't around.

Apparently, when Tamaki and Tatsuya have been held captive by Akashi and Murasakibara, she had put herself forward to make the two focus their attention on her rather than on Tatsuya. That really explains why her injuries have been worse than Tatsuya's—seeing as how the two that have held them captive were experts in human psychology and specialised interrogation—all the members of the Generation of Miracles were particularly skilled in that area, with Akashi and Tamaki being the best of the lot—Akashi in particular had an unusually sharp knowledge of the human mind.

Being one of them, Tamaki of course knew this, and had tried her best to deter the two's attention from Tatsuya as much as possible, and she had paid dearly for it. She had almost died whilst the police cruiser were rushing the both of them to the hospital when Tatsuya and Tamaki have managed to escape after a month being held in captivity.

Tatsuya was released from the hospital after two weeks, as his injuries aren't really that life threatening, but he had often sat with Tamaki when she was still in the hospital. Clearly, things had gone on from there. You don't go through a series of life and death events with someone without your relationship and feelings for said person changing as a result.

It is almost a wonder in itself that Tatsuya never really got jealous over Shigehiro living with Tamaki when all of SHADOW were placed on the 'on call' list two years ago. And then again, he knew perfectly well that the two had an entirely platonic relationship. Tatsuya had long accepted the fact that dating Kuroko Tamaki meant that Ogiwara Shigehiro will come in a package, and vice versa should Shigehiro ever get a girlfriend one day.

Tamaki was about to say something when the bell tinkled once more, and someone stepped into the shop. Nijimura Shuzo, currently dressed in civilian clothing, nodded to Shigehiro and Tamaki both.

"It's been awhile," he greeted, even as the two shop assistants appeared from the back, curiosity visible in their gazes.

"Nijimura-san." Shigehiro nodded in respect to his old mentor.

"Shu-nii." Tamaki murmured.

Nijimura's lips twitched slightly as he eyed his younger cousin. Her hair is a little longer compared to when he'd last seen her—now reaching a little below her shoulder blades, and around her throat is a black choker with a silver dagger pendant hanging from it. Nijimura had that especially custom made for Tamaki when she had first became a fully-fledged FBI agent. That choker is special, as the dagger pendant is a real dagger. And from what Nijimura had heard from Tatsuya, that pendant had actually saved both their lives back when they were being held captive by Akashi and Murasakibara.

"This isn't just a social visit, I'm afraid." Nijimura sighed, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a white card in between two fingers—a white card that had the emblem of the FBI's logo on it. "You're getting called in. Both of you. Orders from the Chief." He looked warily at Tohya and Ren. While it isn't against the rules for an FBI agent to inform their friends of their 'other life', most never did so, as it not only places their own lives at risk, but also that of those around them.

"They know about us." Shigehiro said quickly, seeing where Nijimura is looking even as he took the card. He was silent as he turned over the card only to see a few words written on the back: _SHADOW. Japan base. 0000 hours._

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "…Is it the recent events?" she enquired. "Just because we're on call doesn't mean we haven't been keeping a close eye on the events of the underworld."

Nijimura nodded stiffly; it didn't really surprise him all that much that Tamaki and Shigehiro already knew about it. SHADOW is the Special Ops team for a reason. Their intelligence network is enough to put Scotland Yard and Interpol's to shame.

Shigehiro passed the card silently over to Tamaki who read the words written on the back of it. Finally, she looked over at Nijimura. "…How bad is it?" she asked at last.

"Bad enough for the Chief to recall SHADOW." Nijimura said stiffly. "We're going to need the Special Ops team on this. Not even I have any idea how long this is going to take you, only that the assignment this time is going to be an extremely dangerous one." He warned.

"Since when did any assignment that we take as SHADOW an easy one?" Shigehiro muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What about the others?"

"They're getting called too. Iwamura's team is getting them." Nijimura responded. "I'm told to get you back to base by midnight."

Tamaki and Shigehiro exchanged looks between themselves before they turned towards their two shop assistants who have been extremely silent. "Man the store for us." Tamaki told the two who nodded stiffly.

"Come back alive." Tohya said quietly.

* * *

The loud and cheerful cries of the kindergarten children resounded in the air even as they waved goodbye to their teacher, their parents having arrived to pick their children up. The beams and bright smiles on the faces of the children made Takao Kazunari smile even as he waved at his students.

"Sensei, sayonara!"

"See you tomorrow!"

The grounds of the once noisy kindergarten soon quietened, and Takao sighed. He then stiffened as he sensed a presence behind him, and his muscles tensed.

"Takao Kazunari." Takao turned only to see a serious looking dark haired young man standing in front of him, dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. Sakamoto Kenjiro eyed Takao solemnly—with the latter having realised the reason why he is here, and he reached into the pocket of his jeans, withdrawing out a vaguely familiar white card with the FBI's logo on it, holding it in between two fingers. "You're getting called back for duty."

Takao closed his eyes briefly. He knew that this day would come ever since he'd started hearing about the series of well-planned crimes taking place across the world. "…Roger that."

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro strolled lazily along the streets of the district where he lives in, hands tucked within his pockets. His usually expressionless face can't help but twitch slightly when he saw copies of his novels getting displayed in the display windows of the bookstore.

"Mayuzumi." A low voice greeted him, and Mayuzumi turned to face the speaker, not letting his surprise show on his face. Kasuga Ryuhei stood in front of him, dressed in civilian clothing. Both said nothing for several moments before the blonde withdrew his right hand from his coat pocket, pulling out a vaguely familiar white card in between two fingers, showing Mayuzumi the FBI logo on it. "You're getting called back."

Mayuzumi said nothing for several moments before nodding.

* * *

Sakurai Ryo sat at his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard of the computer that he is currently sitting in front of, trying to finish the newest program that the company had just set him to do approximately a month ago.

"Delivery!" said a loud and cheerful voice that simply reverberated across the office, but Sakurai took no notice. The brunette was then slightly taken aback as a small hamper was placed onto his desk, with a vaguely familiar white card with a familiar logo appearing in his view, and he looked up.

Tsugawa Tomoki, currently dressed in a delivery boy's dark blue uniform grinned at Sakurai beneath the cap currently on his head. "You're getting called in," he said in a low voice, making sure that Sakurai is the only one who can hear him.

Sakurai closed his eyes briefly, stopping his fingers' movements on the keyboard. So it has finally come.

"…Got it."

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya picked up the several stray basketballs currently scattered across the basketball court, tossing it into the basketball cage in a corner. Finally, when the court was cleared of the several orange balls that he had been using to train his team just an hour earlier, he walked towards the cage, ready to push it back into the storage room.

The dark haired young man then paused as he spotted a familiar white card placed neatly atop the top basketball, bearing a familiar logo. Tatsuya picked it up, turning it around to read the words written on the back.

"They're calling you in," said a low voice, and Tatsuya looked up only to see Iwamura Tsutomu leaning against the doorframe of the gym, dressed in civilian clothing, arms crossed over his chest.

"For what?" Tatsuya asked, though he had a pretty good idea what.

"Emergency." Iwamura responded, pushing himself off the doorframe and straightening himself, looking at Tatsuya in the eye. "They're reassembling SHADOW. Kuroko Tamaki had been called in as well."

**XXXXXX**

_Himuro Tatsuya coughed, spitting out blood, and also tasting the coppery taste of his own blood in his mouth as he did so. He wriggled his fingers and his wrists that were tied tightly behind his back, with his ankles and legs bound tightly together as well, but to no avail._

_The ropes were too tight to be able to just wriggle free like this—he needs something to cut through it. And considering that the ones who'd tied his bonds were also the same people who had taught him a thing or two about slipping out of ropes, he is not surprised._

_He wheezed, feeling pain in his chest—feeling sure that he had cracked at least a few ribs. He cursed to himself, glancing at the smaller and younger girl tied up beside him, with dried blood matting her hair to the right part of her face, with blood also flowing down from her forehead. Her clothes were also tattered with rips and tears, and it was also soaked red with blood. The worst of her injuries must be her left hand._

_Tatsuya still remembered when _they_ had dragged her through the door roughly two weeks ago, with blood almost coating her left arm entirely, with her left wrist looking as if it's almost dead._

"_Tamaki…" Tatsuya whispered, nudging at her with his shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Wake up. Don't fall asleep."_

_With how intensive and creative that the torture methods that _they_ have came up with, and not to mention done to her almost daily, Tatsuya almost feared for his comrade's mental health and even her physical condition. Already smaller than most people her age, she still looks as if she's still in high school. The torture done to her must be getting to her, and with the uneven breathing that she is giving out, Tatsuya almost feared that she wouldn't wake up should she go to sleep._

_To his relief, Kuroko Tamaki coughed harshly, cracking one eye open to look at him. "Hi…muro-kun…" she breathed._

_Tatsuya almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't fall asleep," he said firmly. "Stay awake. Eyes on me."_

_He was then taken aback as Tamaki made her body fall to a lying position, nudging herself slightly behind his body. For a moment, he wonders what she is even doing until he felt cold metal touching his fingertips. He managed to move his fingers enough so that he could hold onto it, and closed his right fist over whatever Tamaki had managed to put in his hand._

_From the feel of it, Tatsuya could only guess that it seems to be a small dagger or even a knife of some sort. For several moments, he wonder how Tamaki could manage to get a weapon like that, until he remembered the dagger pendant that he'd seen her wearing. He remembered asking her about it once during one of the occasions when Murasakibara and himself have teamed up with Tamaki and Akashi once for a mission about a year or two ago._

_She wouldn't say anything specific. She only said that the pendant is important to her, and that it had been a gift—a protective charm of sorts._

"_Tamaki…?"_

_Tamaki then nudged herself back into a sitting position. It wasn't easy, and with how broken and battered that her body is, having been through nearly a month of intensive torture, it is taking her everything that she could just to stay conscious._

"…_Listen to me, Himuro-kun…" Tamaki breathed, almost leaning her head against Tatsuya's shoulder—she is just that weak now. "I… I'm…almost at my…limit. I…can't do anything…more… Once you see an opening…cut your ropes with the dagger pendant…and get out of here… You…have a chance at least. Take…it… Fight…and survive."_

"_No." Tatsuya shook his head. "I'm taking you with me." He said. "If I disappear, they'll kill you." He glared at Tamaki, daring her to argue. "And don't you dare to give up! I'll take you with me! I'm not letting you die! Nijimura-san will kill me if I do so!"_

_Tamaki said nothing, her head slumping onto Tatsuya's shoulder._

"_Do…as you…like…" she wheezed._

_Tatsuya smiled a small smile. "Yeah," he said. "If we ever get out of this alive…" _I'll tell you how I feel,_ he thought, but daren't voice his thoughts out loud. Next to him, Tamaki didn't move._

"_Tamaki?"_

**XXXXXX**

On the floor of the I&I Department of Japan's FBI division, in the office allotted to the Seirin team—one of the few assault and attack squads in the FBI, Hyuuga Junpei, one of the two team leaders of that particular squad entered.

"Hey Riko?" Hyuuga called out to his co-team leader, and also the daughter of the head of the I&I Department, Aida Kagetora, also being one of the head trainers of the FBI. "Have you heard the news? I just heard it from Omuro of Seiho."

The rest of his squad members looked up from where they were at their own desks, each going through their own stack of paperwork, with the ones present on the desks of Riko and Hyuuga larger than the entire squad combined.

"About SHADOW?" Riko's face is grave. She had obviously already heard the details from her father. Being the daughter of the head of I&I has its own advantages—one of it being that Riko is often the first to hear of any major news occurring in the department—like promotions and even about the new recruits. "Yeah, I've heard about it from my dad earlier when I went to him about the new recruits that we're planning on inviting into Seirin."

"SHADOW?" Izuki Shun interrupted, a look of concern on his face. "Do you mean they're getting recalled back?"

"With everything that has been happening of late, of course." Hyuuga rolled his eyes in annoyance. "They're the Special Ops team, Izuki—the special task force. They're the best of the best. Of course the Chief and Kagetora-san are going to call them back!"

"Is Tamaki all right?" Koganei Shinji asked with concern, a pen tucked behind his ear even as he worked on his pile of paperwork with his usual silent partner, Mitobe next to him.

Seirin actually knew about half of SHADOW's team members on a personal basis, since they've gone through their agent training together. Seirin especially has a soft spot for Kuroko Tamaki; even back before the Generation of Miracles have turned traitor. Even back then, she is the only one that is different from them, and doesn't act all arrogant just because she is one of the best agents in Japan, and possibly even the world.

"I think so." Riko said after a slight pause. "She's tough. All of us know that." She reminded her team whose faces darkened when they remembered how Kuroko Tamaki and Himuro Tatsuya have looked like when they were rushed to the hospital. Seirin had been at the hospital as guard detail in case those insane bastards decided to come back and finish the job. "More importantly, hand me the files on the new recruits," she told Tsuchida who started searching through the pile of files currently piled high on his desk. "You know, the four whom we were about to extend an invite to—"

"Hey!" A shout from Izuki caused all of Seirin to turn their heads towards him. The dark haired young man was staring out of the window of their office—at the outside of the hallway that connected all the offices of the different squads together. And there, walking across the hallway is…

"That's…" Riko's eyes widened.

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door of Harasawa's office before he called out 'come in'. Even before his door opened, he already knows who is standing behind it. The time on his digital clock turned to _00:00AM_ even as the door swung opened.

Kuroko Tamaki entered his office, with confidence in her walk—something that he hasn't seen for some time now. Clearly, the time spent away from the FBI had done her some good. It felt almost as if Harasawa had been taken back in time even as he studied Kuroko Tamaki who is decked out in full agent wear—with the black FBI weather resistant coat worn over her clothes, the rest of her teammates standing behind her. All of them have their FBI identification cards worn on lanyards around their necks—the only thing that will allow them to get anywhere in the building.

"Reporting in, sir."

* * *

_A/N: I've promised a detective story sometime back, though I do believe that this is more of a thriller than a detective story. And apparently, I've been on a 'hating Generation of Miracles' roll lately, what with Nighthunters, and now this. With Breathing soon to be done—the next update will most probably be next week or something—I decided to start this one. _

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. FBI

**Pairings:** Tatsuya/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: FBI**

"_None of us can deny that we might not get out of this alive." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei walked down the silent hallways of the ICU Unit of the hospital, their boots making light tapping sounds against the tiles of the hospital hallway even as they walked. _

_There were identical grim expressions on their faces as the two leaders of the Seirin team recalled the brief meeting that they had with the Director of the FBI just an hour earlier, and was given a brief description of the injuries that Kuroko Tamaki and Himuro Tatsuya have both suffered from when they were brought into the hospital just a week ago._

_Hell, Seirin themselves were there when headquarters had received a call from the Metropolitan Police, informing the FBI that two of their patrolling officers have ran into Himuro Tatsuya and Kuroko Tamaki whilst on patrol—two of the ten missing agents that the entire FBI have been on a manhunt for nearly a month now. The police officers have rushed the FBI pair to the nearest hospital, and Seirin have been there when they were rushed into emergency surgery._

_To say that Riko and Hyuuga were stunned is a severe understatement. As seasoned FBI agents, and not to mention one of the top teams in the FBI, they've seen several things. The state that Kuroko Tamaki had been in when she was rushed into emergency surgery however…_

_The teal haired girl had been in the ICU ever since, with an FBI agent on guard detail all around the clock in case those bastards decide to come back and finish the job. Unlike Tamaki, Himuro Tatsuya's injuries aren't really that life-threatening, and the first thing that he did after regaining consciousness is to inform the Seirin team who have been at the hospital at that time what had happened during the one month when they were missing._

_To say that the FBI is stunned is an understatement. All of them knew that something bad had happened when ten of their best agents were MIA for a month, but they had assumed at that time that it might be that rival countries have kidnapped them for something or the other. _

_It isn't uncommon for international terrorists or even criminals to kidnap agents from the FBI or even Interpol in the hopes of gaining international intelligence on the various law enforcer agencies, or even to blackmail the FBI or even Interpol for the return of their jailed comrades in exchange for the captive agents. Hence, when ten of the FBI's best agents have gone missing, there had been a manhunt for them._

_But to think that the country's heroes—the FBI's best agents have turned against them, and had tortured their own partners even…_

_Everyone in the FBI knew that Kuroko Tamaki is still in no state to give statements, but the Director didn't have any choice. What Himuro Tatsuya could tell them is extremely limited; as he wasn't the one put under extreme torture throughout the past month, though he had been roughened up some by his former partner if his broken ribs are of any indication. If there is anyone with valuable information, it will be Tamaki, as there are still three FBI agents that are still missing, and if Harasawa's intuition is right, chances are that they might very well be going through the same thing that Tamaki and Tatsuya have gone through._

_Izuki Shun is standing outside the door of Tamaki's hospital room on guard detail when the two Seirin leaders approached. The dark haired young man nodded to them politely. "Nothing has changed," he told them quietly. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll be down the hall if you need me." He told them before excusing himself, knowing that whatever brings the two Seirin leaders down here is strictly confidential. Matters that concern the team leaders enough for them to come down personally always are._

_Riko and Hyuuga exchanged looks before entering the hospital room, closing the door behind them. Kuroko Tamaki had been placed in a private hospital room due to her status as an FBI agent, and also due to the severity of her injuries—same as Himuro Tatsuya._

_The curtains of the room were drawn, preventing the sunlight from streaming in fully, and there were several machines currently hooked up to the sole occupant lying in the bed, with the steady beeping sounds of the heart monitor being the only sounds that could be heard in the room._

_Riko and Hyuuga approached the bed, studying the small figure lying in there, restraining a cringe as they did so. _

_As seasoned FBI agents in the I&I Department, they have seen many things, but not even they have seen a comrade coming back as seriously injured as this. Alexander Garcia, one of the FBI's trainers and also a certified doctor had been sent by the Director to the hospital to get a doctor's outlook on the severity of the injuries that Tatsuya and Tamaki have suffered. _

_When she had returned, she had requested for a closed door meeting with Harasawa. No one apart from Nijimura Shuzo knew what had transpired in that meeting, but Alexander had said bluntly that Tamaki is lucky to even survive. Her injuries were severe to the point that she was just this close to dying._

_Bandages covered both of Kuroko Tamaki's arms, with thick bandages visible around her throat and even around her forehead. There was even a thick gauze visible on her right cheek. An oxygen mask was fixed over her face, allowing her to breathe._

_Both Riko and Hyuuga said nothing for several moments, studying the prone form of the girl that they'd looked at as a little sister of sorts. "If I ever get my hands on them, I'll kill them." Hyuuga suddenly snarled. _

"_Shh!" Riko hushed him, but to no avail. Tamaki's eyelids fluttered before she cracked her eyes open with some difficulty—probably due to the medication in her system that had been keeping her asleep and sedated._

"…_Riko? Hyuuga?" Tamaki rasped through her oxygen mask after several moments of getting adjusted to her surroundings, her mind still fuzzy from the medication._

_Riko managed a small smile. "Hey. Glad to see you in the world of the living," she said, since this had been the first time that Riko had seen her awake ever since she had been brought to the hospital. _

_Others have gotten the opportunity to visit her and speak with her after getting clearance from the Director, but they are a small number, as the Director doesn't wish to tempt fate. And even so, from what Riko had heard from Nijimura and Ogiwara Shigehiro who were amongst the few allowed to see Tamaki, she was barely conscious each time that they have seen her._

_Tamaki coughed harshly, cringing slightly as she pulled on her injuries. "…Himuro-kun…?" she rasped._

"_He's fine." Riko assured Tamaki immediately. "You both have been in the hospital for a week now ever since we'd found you. Himuro-kun is fine. He should be out of here in a few days, as his injuries aren't really that serious. It is you that we're worried about." Riko told Tamaki, worried. _

_Hyuuga cleared his throat, and Tamaki's eyes went towards the tall bespectacled male. "Tamaki, I'm sorry about this, as I am well aware that you're in no condition to give us statements," he said. "But we really need to know what had happened." He exchanged looks with Riko. "Both yourself and Himuro were gone for a month, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and their partners—"_

"_Who else had gone missing?" Tamaki wheezed, her bandaged left arm grasping hold of Hyuuga's coat sleeve. "Who?"_

_Riko was almost startled to see the light flicker of urgency and panic visible in those blue eyes. Kuroko Tamaki who had a type of control over her emotions that it is almost scary. Hell, the girl could probably sit in on a torture and interrogation session (reserved for only First Class Interrogation) and still able to stomach down her lunch. _

_Clearly, the girl must have remembered something through the fog currently covering her mind._

"…_Takao Kazunari. Sakurai Ryo. And Kasamatsu Yukio." Hyuuga answered promptly. They don't have enough evidence to prove that the entire Generation of Miracles is in on it. After all, Tamaki is one of them as well, but she is lying in critical care right now. However, whatever that Himuro knew and had told them had painted a pretty obvious picture. "The same as you and Himuro—FBI partners of the Generation of Miracles."_

"_We got the gist of what had happened from Himuro-kun." Riko took over next. "Or at least, as much as what he knows. Even he had admitted that he doesn't know everything. Director Harasawa had issued an arrest warrant for the Generation of Miracles."_

"_You don't have to tell us what had happened during the time when you were taken captive now." Hyuuga interjected. "You can tell us that when you're doing much better. What we need to know is if you have any idea where the other three might have been taken to? Where they are being held captive? Anything can do, Tamaki. We need a lead at least."_

_The only sounds that could be heard for the next several moments are the heavy and harsh breathing of Tamaki even as she stared up at Riko and Hyuuga through half-lidded eyes. Finally, Tamaki released her hold on Hyuuga's coat sleeve, letting her bandaged arm fall back onto the soft covers of the bed that she is lying on._

_Finally, with much difficulty, Tamaki raised her right hand and pulled down the oxygen mask on her face. With the oxygen mask off, Riko and Hyuuga could see just how much weight she had lost, and how sunken her cheekbones are. Tamaki had always been very small and thin, with her weight barely scraping acceptable. But right now, it is almost like she's nothing but skin and bones. She almost looks like a skeleton masquerading as a human being._

"…_The place where…Himuro-kun and I were taken to… It is where…Sei and I…trained at as trainees before we've completed our training in the Academy." Tamaki wheezed. By now, Riko and Hyuuga knew that 'Sei' refers to Akashi. It isn't something that is widely known, and the two have only learnt from Nijimura a day after Tamaki and Tatsuya were found that Akashi Seijuro had been Tamaki's paternal older cousin—from her father's side. "It is a secret place…known only to us…"_

"_The other three…" Riko said quickly, leaning over the bed rails so that Tamaki doesn't have to exert much strength to speak. "Takao-kun and the others… Do you know where they might be taken?"_

"…_104__th__ Squad…" Tamaki murmured, and Riko and Hyuuga raised a confused brow. That is the squad name delegated to the trainee batch that Tamaki and the Generation of Miracles were part of before they've graduated from the FBI Training Academy. "Try…the places…where they—where we trained at as trainees…" She rasped. "Places where we'd often went to train after training hours." Tamaki's eyelids were fluttering now, and Riko is sure that the medication must be putting her back to sleep once more. Tamaki grasped Riko's coat sleeve, her voice slurring as she is almost drifting back into dreamland. "…Find them…"_

"_We will." Riko promised, and Tamaki's eyes then fluttered shut as she went back to sleep. Riko then reached out to place the oxygen mask back over Tamaki's face. Exchanging looks with Hyuuga, the two then left the hospital room, closing the door quietly behind them._

"_Looks like we're going to be burning the midnight oil for the next couple of days." Hyuuga remarked, glancing at the closed hospital room door. "We're going to need Seiho and Touou's help for this. From what I know, the 104__th__ trainee squad… There shouldn't be that many survivors left now. It's going to be tough to trace the training spots where they'd trained. Besides…" He looked at Riko. "What do you think?"_

"_It's been nearly a week since Tamaki and Himuro-kun have been found." Riko remarked gravely. "If what had been done to them is of any indication, then we need to find the other three _fast." _Riko looked at Hyuuga seriously. "Director Harasawa is going mad—he wants the three found before anything else. He had made that a priority over anything else—even capturing the Generation of Miracles."_

_Hyuuga gave out a loud sigh, massaging his temples. "I don't get it," he said at last. "How can they do this to them? Especially that Akashi! Tamaki is his cousin, for god's sake!"_

"_I know." Riko sighed. She can't understand it either, and she would rather not try to understand the way a madman thinks. "Haizaki is still trying to calm Nijimura down. He nearly tore his office apart when he'd received the news about Tamaki."_

_There was a loud clunk just then, and both Riko and Hyuuga turned only to see Himuro Tatsuya walking towards them whilst on crutches, still dressed in hospital garbs. Bandages were peeking just beneath his hospital garbs, and there was even a cast around his right leg, with thick white bandages bound around his right wrist. There were even bandages around his throat, and a thick gauze visible on his forehead. _

"_Himuro! You shouldn't be moving about!" Hyuuga reprimanded. "Get a wheelchair at least if you want to move about! You'll only make your injuries worse!"_

"_I'm fine!" Tatsuya reassured them. "More importantly, is Tamaki…" He trailed off slowly, looking nervously at the hospital room door that Riko and Hyuuga have just stepped out. _

_No one had told him anything about Tamaki apart from the fact that she's still alive. Even his brother didn't know how she's doing, and as he is still a first year trainee in the Academy and not a fully-fledged agent, Tatsuya isn't surprised. His former mentor, Alex, wouldn't tell him anything either. Even Shigehiro who had popped by to check on him from time to time wouldn't tell him anything._

_Riko and Hyuuga exchanged glances before the brunette sighed. After everything that had happened, Tatsuya is sure to be concerned about Tamaki. "Well, I don't really know the specifics, but she's still alive at least, though she isn't out of danger yet." Riko told Tatsuya. "She's just fallen asleep. You can go on in if you like. Just don't wake her. She needs sleep more than anything now."_

"_Yeah." Tatsuya nodded absently before he hobbled towards the hospital room door as fast as he could on his crutches, opening the door and letting himself in._

_The two Seirin leaders exchanged looks between themselves once more after silence reigned for several moments. Hyuuga was the first one to break the silence as he looked from the hospital room door to Riko and back again._

"…_Riko, Tamaki's injuries…" Hyuuga trailed off slowly uneasily. He had been there with Riko when Harasawa and Nijimura have briefed them on the extent of Tamaki's injuries—with the two making sure that Riko and Hyuuga know what to say and what not to say so as to not aggravate Tamaki too much._

"_I know." Riko looked really uncomfortable. "Only Alex-san, Nijimura-san and the Director know at present, apart from ourselves. They even made us swear not to tell anyone." She reminded Hyuuga who looked uncomfortable as he remembered that meeting. "I doubt even Himuro-kun knows the extent of her injuries. He might suspect something though." Riko added with a frown. "I mean, he _was_ held captive with her for a month."_

"_How can they do this?" Hyuuga muttered. "What were they even thinking when they did this?"_

"_Who knows?" Riko sighed. "I don't try to understand the way madmen thinks. Besides, in the first place, you don't get many females in the FBI." She reminded Hyuuga. "Those of us who joined knew the risks when we did. We were all prepared for this. Rape is just something that will happen should we ever get ourselves captured by the enemy. The enemies we face as FBI agents are criminals of the lowest of the low. All the females sat through the crash course during our final year as trainees to prepare ourselves for what to expect as FBI agents. Tamaki knows this as well. She knew what she's getting herself into right from the start. All of us did."_

_Hyuuga sighed. "Tell that to Nijimura and Shige," he muttered. "I thought they are about to tear FBI headquarters apart when Alex-san told them about Tamaki's injuries. I didn't know the reason behind their anger at that time. But…" He looked at Riko grimly. "The only question here is who assaulted Tamaki?"_

**XXXXXX**

SHADOW spent the next three days cleaning their dormitory after settling back into life at FBI headquarters, Japan division.

FBI headquarters had a wing specially allotted for the rooms for their agents, complete with a lounge and training rooms on the first storey. And while they would call it dormitories, it is more like an actual condo that all the team members of the same team shared, with each member having their own individual room in the 'condo', complete with a sitting room of sorts.

To get anywhere in the FBI headquarters, one need the FBI identification card that is given to every agent. You even need the access card to gain access to their apartment, and even areas like the training rooms and such. More so for the different departments.

"I know about the high security level here and such, especially for the teams in I&I, but couldn't they have assigned someone to clean our apartment every few months or something?" Shigehiro complained loudly as he cleaned the surface of the plasma television in the sitting area.

Everything within the apartment of SHADOW is paid for and bought out of their own money, along with every other team. They get the basic necessities like the bathroom that all of them shared and even a few plates and cups. But apart from that, the furniture and everything that ever existed in their apartment were paid for and bought out of their own money. And as government officials, each of them were pretty well off, considering the number of missions that they undertake—both team and solo.

Their first day back, all of SHADOW had pretty much spent an entire day cleaning their own rooms first of all, since that is where they're going to sleep, and it is almost amazing how much dust and grime have accumulated during the time when they were away. Takao who had been in charge of cleaning the small attached kitchen had nearly ran out in fear when he saw the 'live organism' that had taken residence in the refrigerator.

All the food stuff have been thrown out save for things like instant ramen and the packs of instant coffee, and Sakurai and Mayuzumi have been sent out on day two of cleaning to get another round of cleaning supplies, and were even sent shopping for some food and instant coffee to restock their refrigerator and cabinets—and even for their office.

"All of us agreed right from the start that we don't want anyone that isn't a member of SHADOW coming into our apartment _and_ our office, didn't we?" Mayuzumi rolled his eyes even as he dumped the mop back into the now murky water of the bucket, soaking up as much of the soap as possible. "It is to reduce the chances of information getting out. All our missions are highly classified, and highly dangerous, for your information."

"I know that." Shigehiro grumbled.

"If you both got time to argue, you can clean faster." Tamaki looked extremely irritated, with a handkerchief holding her hair back, mopping one side of the lounge, with Mayuzumi taking the other.

Tatsuya is currently cleaning the ceiling fan, whilst Takao is currently in the bathroom that all of them shared in this apartment, disinfecting the bathroom with some super strong cleaner that Sakurai had bought back from his shopping trip after cleaning it from top to toe. Sakurai on the other hand was vacuuming the carpets with a handkerchief tied around his face to keep the dust out.

The lot of them were currently dressed in old clothes that they wouldn't mind getting dirty, and basically doing their 'spring cleaning' several months early. The black garbage bags containing garbage and what else were currently piled at the entrance, ready for them to bring it down to the garbage collection once they're done with their cleaning.

Mayuzumi snorted. "Who knew that our first 'mission' is cleaning of all things?" he muttered, mopping the floor beneath him vigorously. "Welcome back, the Director said. We need you back at once, he said. There's an emergency that requires your immediate attention, he said. And then once we're actually back, he actually told us to get our living quarters and office in order first of all before talking business!"

"Anyway, Mayuzumi, before I forget, I think a round of congratulations is in order." Shigehiro grinned at Mayuzumi on his side of the lounge. "We got your book. It's fast becoming a best seller. And I'm sure your second novel will be too."

"Oh right. I read it too." Tatsuya smiled from his place atop the stepladder where he is currently cleaning the ceiling fan. "It is pretty good. I guess the fact that you're FBI yourself means that you know how investigations and such works. I especially like your female protagonist." He grinned at Mayuzumi knowingly. "I somehow feel as if we should know her pretty well. And who knew that you had literary skills?"

Mayuzumi turned his face away to hide his blush. "I'm actually thinking of writing another once this is all over," he said at last.

"What's the story about this time?" Tamaki asked in interest. She always had been an avid reader, and the fact that she actually knew Mayuzumi personally is incentive enough to make her buy his book, despite the fact that she could actually get it for free—seeing as one, how she run a bookstore; and two, actually could have just gotten Mayuzumi to send her a copy of his novel for free.

Mayuzumi looked at Tamaki over his shoulder. "…Our story," he said softly.

* * *

Tamaki sat in her room, towelling her hair dry after a long shower that did its job in getting rid of all the dirt and grime that had accumulated after cleaning SHADOW's apartment from top to bottom.

It had taken the lot of them nearly an entire day, but they have finally managed to get every last speck of dirt and grime out just as night fell. Now all that is left for them to clean is just their office on the I&I level, and none of them are looking forward to it in the least. Last when they'd left their office two years ago, it is almost full of papers and documents.

There was a knock on her door just then, and Tamaki raised her eyebrow. The rest of her team should be asleep by now after having a quick dinner down at the eatery across the street from the FBI headquarters that most of the FBI agents frequent. Apparently, the cleaning that they've done that day had tired them out more than any training that Tamaki had made them do in the past, much to her amusement.

The teal haired girl then got up from where she is sitting on her bed, crossing the few steps needed to get to her room door and opened it. A smiling Himuro Tatsuya stood there in a black long sleeved shirt and black track pants, holding two cups of warm milk in his hands.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, his eyes softening as he looked at Tamaki. "We've been so busy ever since we've gotten back to headquarters that we've barely gotten to spend any time together." He almost pouted at that.

Tamaki laughed, stepping back to allow Tatsuya entry into her room. "Please so," she said, closing the door after Tatsuya had entered.

After they've gotten together, the two have often either spent their nights together either in Tatsuya's room or her room. The rest of their team have often feigned deafness and pretended not to know what goes on each night in their room. Thankfully for them that each of their rooms are sound proof, and hence, their teammates could sleep in peace and blissful ignorance, especially Sakurai who is still kind of 'innocent' to the affairs of the world.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuya asked even as he set the two mugs down on the side table, catching sight of the files on Tamaki's desk, still with her desk light turned on. There was even a black file visible on her bed that Tamaki seemed to be reading before he had entered.

"Well, I'm going to tell the rest of the team soon, so I might as well tell you now." Tamaki sighed, leaning back with her back against the headrest. After a moment, Tatsuya joined her on her bed, and he thanked his stars for the millionth time that Tamaki is so small (he will never say it to his girlfriend's face; he liked living, thank you very much). "Shige-kun knows this as well." Tamaki looked at Tatsuya. "I'm planning on forming another Special Ops team. As backup, if you want to think it that way."

"Didn't you request the same thing to the Director nearly two years ago?" Tatsuya frowned, flipping through the profiles of the various agents in the file. "I recall that he said something about it taking too much time and work to form another Special Ops team from scratch. For us, it's easy, as we already have well-rounded skills that work in a special tactics team like Special Ops. But most agents have specialised fields already, and working them into a special tactics team like Special Ops is extremely difficult, if not impossible."

"Yeah. Director said the same too. That's why I think I might be better off getting new recruits and training them from scratch." Tamaki sighed. "But then again, we don't really have time either." She closed the file. "None of us can deny that we might not get out of this alive. At the very least, if something happens, I can rest easy, knowing that there is a team capable enough to take _them_ on. And if nothing happens, at least there are people who can keep up with us to help with…them."

Tatsuya was silent. "What do you think is going on?" he asked at last. "With them making an appearance once more after three years. None of us had seen even one of them ever since Sakurai and Takao were rescued. And we're _still_ searching for Kasamatsu to this day."

"I don't know." Tamaki admitted. "But I do know that it's nothing good."

Tatsuya then wrapped Tamaki in his embrace, surprising her for a moment before she leaned into his touch, leaning her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently, brushing off some teal strands. "If you're tired, we don't have to tonight," he whispered.

Tamaki shook her head, leaning into Tatsuya. "I'm not," she said, both their hands intertwining with each other.

Tatsuya smiled gently at her, and he then lowered his head to kiss Tamaki, cradling the back of her neck before he pushed Tamaki down onto the bed, leaning over her. Tamaki blew some air out to get Tatsuya's hair out of his face, with the latter pushing his bangs out of his eyes only for it to fall back down again.

"Remind me to cut your hair for you one day." Tamaki murmured. "I wonder how you can even manage to see anything properly with your hair always in the way."

"I'm looking forward to it." Tatsuya whispered, a look of dark lust visible in his eyes even as he leaned over the smaller form of the petite teal haired girl, capturing her lips with his. Tamaki brought her arms up and thread her fingers through Tatsuya's silky black hair even as his lips latched onto her neck, his hands working on removing the white jacket that she is wearing.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and both groaned. Can't they just have some time to themselves without everyone interrupting them every few moments?

Another knock sounded, and Mayuzumi's voice soon echoed through the door, sounding very annoyed. "Tamaki, Tatsuya, I _know_ you're in there. I could care less what you two are up to, but the Director had just sent a messenger to our door: we're needed at his office now."

* * *

_A/N: I got a feeling that I'll be changing the rating of this fic from T to M pretty soon—though whether it be the sexual content or for the gore and action that is soon to appear remains to be seen. I've gotten some questions about Kasamatsu's status, and all I can say is that you just have to wait and see. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Bauklötze

**Pairings:** Tatsuya/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three:**** Bauklötze**

"_If the positions have been reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" - Nijimura Shuzo_

**XXXXXX**

"_And you're sure that it's them?" Hyuuga Junpei asked Aida Riko with a frown as the two leaders of the Seirin squad along with Izuki Shun and Tsuchida Satoshi walked down the hallway of the hospital._

"_Headquarters got an emergency call from the Chief of the Metropolitan Police." Riko informed her co-leader. "You know that the Director alerted them about the missing statuses of ten of our agents awhile back, and had even them as well as Interpol on the lookout. An hour ago, two patrolling officers of the Metropolitan Police came across Kuroko Tamaki and Himuro Tatsuya. I don't know the specifics, but they are rushing the two of them to the hospital now in their squad car. Director told us to get here—"_

_Whatever that she wanted to say was cut off as several nurses and doctors dashed past them in a panic._

"_What? What is going on?" Izuki was bewildered._

"_Out of the way!" A loud and booming voice roared, causing it to echo throughout the hospital. A gurney, which at least four nurses were pushing, came hurtling down the hallway, with a bloodied and ashen-faced Himuro Tatsuya by it, clutching the hand of the person lying on it._

_Hyuuga looked as if he'd swallowed something unpleasant as the gurney was rushed through the doors of the emergency operating theatre, the double doors swinging slightly as it closed behind the doctors and nurses that have headed in. _

_Riko was the first one to find her voice, her face pale. "Is that…Tamaki-chan?"_

_Himuro Tatsuya's breaths came in short puffs, and he tried hard to calm himself down, knowing it to be the starting signs of a panic attack even as he stared with wide eyes at the closed doors of the emergency operating theatre._

_He felt cold metal against his hand just then, and raised it to his eye level only to see the dagger pendant that Tamaki had pressed into his hand hours earlier, with it being slightly blood stained._

* * *

_~One Hour Ago~_

_Himuro Tatsuya had never been so terrified in his life even as he stumbled over the numerous rocks and tree roots in his path as he tried to find the main road, an unconscious Kuroko Tamaki in his arms. Hell, the girl barely weighed anything at all. _

_His heart almost in his mouth, Tatsuya kept looking over his shoulder—fearful that he'd see a redhead or a tall purple haired giant after them. Each time he see nothing but just the trees of the forest that he's in, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that if the leader of the Generation of Miracles—the Teiko team, and their defense specialist ever caught up to them, it is all over._

_The moment that Tatsuya felt gravel beneath his feet as he stepped out onto the main road—depending on wherever he is, he sighed in relief. Maybe he could finally get Tamaki some help…_

_A sudden flare of light entered his vision just then, and after blinking several times to get the white spots out of his vision, Tatsuya breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the unmistakable sight of the blue and white police patrol car in front of him. His strength giving way after not having had anything to eat for weeks, Tatsuya fell to the ground on his knees, careful to cradle Tamaki in such a way that he wouldn't drop her._

_There were a few moments of silence before the two officers in the patrol car came out, wariness written all over their faces. And honestly, Tatsuya can't really blame them either. He has no idea where he is either, but he can only assume that it's out in the middle of nowhere as he hasn't seen so much as a person or even a car, and judging by the darkness of the skies, he can only assume that it's probably a little past two in the morning. And after having been held captive for who knows how long, Tatsuya knew that he probably looked quite a sight._

_If it had been him, he would have been wary too._

"_Tamaki?" Tatsuya uttered hoarsely even as he felt something amiss with the girl in his arms, and his eyes then widened as he felt for a pulse and found that it had weakened considerably. All FBI trainees were taught the basics of first aid when they were still in the FBI Academy, and even Tatsuya knew enough to know that a weakened pulse is a Very Bad Thing._

_Apparently, one of the cops was of the same opinion as he felt for a pulse at Tamaki's wrist, then went for the pulse at her neck—ignoring Tatsuya's growl. "Nishi, we need to get them to a hospital! Her vitals are falling!" he shouted to his partner who was on his walkie-talkie—apparently informing the Metropolitan headquarters about the situation. "Can you stand?" He asked Tatsuya briskly, obviously seeing the bloodstains and tears on his clothes, and his eyes widened when he saw the injuries all over Tatsuya's person._

_Tatsuya nodded, but that still didn't stop the cop from guiding him to the back of the patrol car, with his partner already at the wheel. Within moments, the patrol car had left the area, and was speeding as quickly as they could towards the nearest hospital._

"_You're Himuro Tatsuya of the FBI?" The partner—Nishi as what Tatsuya had heard the cop called him asked from his place behind the wheel. "The FBI had us on the lookout for you and your comrades awhile back. They'll be relieved to know that we've found you."_

_Next to him, his partner chuckled, though he had a look of concern and curiosity on his face even as he glanced behind him in the backseat where Tatsuya and Tamaki are. "That's right. They got Interpol on it as well, since ten of their agents went missing all at the same time."_

_Tatsuya clutched at Tamaki's hands, almost as if doing so can keep her attached to her life a little longer. "How long has it been?" Tatsuya's voice almost sounded hoarse—especially since he hasn't had any water to drink for who knows how long. "How long has it been since we've gone missing?"_

"_Maybe a month or so." The partner answered, exchanging looks with his friend, looking worriedly at Tamaki's still form. "Damn it, Nishi! Speed up!" _

"_I'm going as fast as I can, idiot!"_

* * *

"…_Himuro?" Izuki reached out warily towards Tatsuya's shoulder, and all FBI agents present were taken aback as the effeminate young man chose that moment to pass out in Izuki's arms, everything that he had been through for the past month, including the lack of food and water getting to him. "Oi!"_

"_Doctor!" Hyuuga barked, even as the four FBI agents of the Seirin squad gathered around Tatsuya, with the latter slowly slipping into unconsciousness._

_The last thing that Tatsuya remembered are that of cold hands lifting him up and placing him onto a gurney, and then, he knew no more._

* * *

_Tatsuya eyed Tamaki solemnly after his brief run-in with the two squad leaders of the Seirin squad earlier. This is the first time that he had even managed to lay eyes on her ever since they've managed to escape, and got themselves booked into a hospital._

_Director Harasawa isn't taking any chances at all and had both Tamaki and himself guarded twenty-four hours around the clock. Last that Tatsuya had heard from his old mentor, Alex, who had came to visit him a few days ago, Interpol and FBI are both on the lookout for the rest of the missing agents. They can't be certain after all that all the members of the Generation of Miracles have turned against them. After all, Tamaki had been part of them too, and she is currently in ICU._

_Tatsuya took Tamaki's heavily bandaged hand into his. Her hand just feels so cold right now. He felt another pang of guilt go through him, with anger right after that. Anger at himself. Anger at the former members of the Generation of Miracles._

"_I'm sorry." Tatsuya whispered, placing Tamaki's bandaged hand against his cheek. The teal haired girl in the bed didn't even stir. "I'm sorry I was such a coward."_

_The sounds of the door to the hospital room swinging close caused Tatsuya to turn around only to see a solemn Nijimura Shuzo standing behind him, a fruits hamper in one hand. And from the looks of it, he had heard everything._

"_It's not your fault." Nijimura said curtly, walking towards them both, placing the fruit hamper on the table beside Tamaki. "She wouldn't blame you in the least. Besides, you did the best you could."_

"_Nijimura-san…"_

_Nijimura said nothing for several moments as he studied the form of his little cousin before he brushed his fingers against her bangs gently, careful to touch the bandages around her forehead. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I promised that I'll protect her, but it's easier said than done… Aunt Mayumi…" _

_Nijimura's eyes then fell on the dagger pendant on the table beside Tamaki, with it looking newly polished and repaired—with none of the scratches that it originally had, even with the pendant hanging from a new silver chain—courtesy of Ogiwara Shigehiro who had taken it to get repaired a week after both Tatsuya and Tamaki were found._

_Tatsuya saw where Nijimura was looking at, and recognised that relieved expression in his eyes. Clearly, he must have heard the story of how Tamaki and Tatsuya have escaped from Riko and Hyuuga, and then later, the Director._

"_It saved our lives." Tatsuya said, and Nijimura glanced at him. "Tamaki made sure of it."_

_Nijimura made a noise in his throat. "Even as weakened as she is, without a doubt, she will still keep thinking of a way to escape," he said with a sigh. "Tamaki is trained to. And even if she isn't, she isn't one to give up." He glanced at Tatsuya. "She's a fighter. She's going to be fine."_

_Tatsuya managed a small smile as he nodded. Something had been nagging at his mind ever since he'd managed to escape, and could rest assure that he wouldn't have to worry about getting dragged off to get tortured or something, or even have Murasakibara smashing his ribs in with his foot as he dragged Tamaki back from another round of torture._

"_Nijimura-san, I've been wondering something." Tatsuya looked at Nijimura. "I know Tamaki. I know what she's capable of. She's one of _them_ for a reason. Even if it's Akashi, she is bound to find a way to get herself free within days. Tamaki could have escaped herself within the first few days—maybe even by the second week when they had us, and had enough time and information to know when they'll come for us. Why didn't she?"_

_Nijimura said nothing for several moments before sighing, looking at Tatsuya. "If she had, they would have killed you, Himuro," he said curtly. "If Tamaki had escaped on her own, what is stopping them from killing you when both Akashi and Murasakibara knew that the first thing that Tamaki will tell the Director is who had been behind her abduction?" Tatsuya's eyes widened in realisation. "And don't you start blaming yourself." Nijimura said severely. "I already had to endure several pity parties from people like Ogiwara. I don't need you starting too. Besides, if the positions have been reversed, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" He questioned Tatsuya._

"_Well… Yes, but—"_

"_What else could you have done, Himuro?" Nijimura asked tiredly. He had spent the last several days knocking some sense into several of Tamaki's friends apart from searching for the rest of the missing agents. "It's already a miracle in itself that they hadn't killed you both."_

_Tatsuya sighed, closing his eyes. He knows that Nijimura had a point. Honestly, Tatsuya is still wondering why the hell Akashi of all people left them both alive for a month. That guy is damn sadistic, and likes to prolong the pain of his targets. The first time that he had gone on a joint mission with Akashi and Tamaki, he got the shivers just watching Akashi in 'mission mode'._

"…_Who else is involved?" Tatsuya asked at last. "Who else is missing?" _

_Hell, Tatsuya isn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer. He had a hunch on just _who_ are missing. The fact that Akashi and Murasakibara have targeted _them_ is already a blatant clue just who else are missing._

"_Apart from the Generation of Miracles, there are still three others." Nijimura answered reluctantly, not willing to give too much information away in case Himuro had this crazy idea to go and look for his friends despite not being at 100% yet. "Aida and Hyuuga told me earlier when I ran into them at the entrance of the hospital that Tamaki gave them some clues when she woke briefly. They're going to work on those clues together with Touou and Seiho. It's going to be several days of sleepless nights for us, I'm afraid." Nijimura sighed. "I only pray that we find them still alive." He whispered._

**XXXXXX**

"Don't you find it weird, Kagami?" Furihata Kouki asked even as they lowered themselves down on grappling hooks, with the brunette setting to work on bypassing the electronic lock right after that. "Sending trainees like us out on an actual mission even before we've actually graduated from the Academy?"

"We don't ask questions, Furihata. You know that." Kagami Taiga told his teammate, even as the other two—Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi kept a lookout. All four were dressed in black combat jackets and boots, with M15 rifles on their person, with other additional weapons.

"I do agree with Furihata that it's strange though." Fukuda added over his shoulder. "If it's as important as they claimed, why didn't they send one of the actual teams? Why us?"

"We're in." Furihata interrupted just then.

* * *

"Huh? That's fast." Sakurai murmured, impressed, even as he watched the actions of the four trainees via the footages of the several security cameras on his computer, with the rest of his teammates around him. "He must be the hacker of the team—the brains. He's good."

The rest of his teammates nodded with agreement. Sakurai might be the hacker of their team—their backup specialist, but all of them could do some hacking themselves. They are members of the Special Ops team for a reason—they are all-rounders. The hacking level required to bypass the electronic lock is beyond that of what the trainees learned at the Academy.

"Let's see how they do inside." Tamaki murmured with interest, even as she took down notes mentally on their strengths and weaknesses.

"_It is something that you've been asking for two years." Harasawa Katsunori looked at Kuroko Tamaki even as the entire SHADOW team stood in front of his desk, with Aida Kagetora standing by the side. "The formation of a second Special Ops team." He exchanged glances with Kagetora. "You wanted Seirin as the Special Ops team, didn't you? They're easily one of the best teams here, and like you've said before, they're pretty much all-rounders."_

"_We were going to tell them of our decision soon." Kagetora added. "But then Riko came to me, saying that she wants four of the new recruits that are soon to graduate on her team. And that is where we have a problem."_

"_I see where you're going with this." Tamaki muttered, rubbing her temples to ease her headache. "Riko and the rest of Seirin are already full fledged agents—they have the necessary training, reaction and even the right mindset for a Special Ops team. Besides, they are an assault and special tactics team—and atop of everything, they've worked with us a few times in the past." She exchanged looks with her teammates. "They know how we work. But with the four new recruits, we don't even know what they could do, and if they have the right mindset for Special Ops—if they could even do and accept what we do. And even if they could, we have to train them from scratch. Academy training is way below the level of what we expect from a Special Ops member."_

_The reason why so few people could be accepted into the Special Ops team is the reason that Special Ops are mainly the team that takes on the most impossible and hardest of missions. Several of those missions aren't as 'light' as one thinks. SHADOW sometimes have nightmares for days after missions like that._

"_You want us to take over their training." Shigehiro almost groaned, seeing where the Director is going with it. "Is that a good idea? Others will say that you're giving Seirin special treatment."_

"_Then some people need to learn what it means to be in Special Ops." Mayuzumi said firmly. "Besides, Seirin is going to need special training if they are going to be the second Special Ops anyway. It is an immediate death sentence if they don't, with the insane missions that Special Ops usually undertake."_

_Takao nodded in agreement. "All of us know by now that Special Ops isn't all daisies and roses. We put our lives on the line every day—none of us know if we can even make it back alive after each mission."_

"_That's why we're giving those recruits a mock mission—they don't know that it's a fake mission however." Harasawa said with a sigh. "Tamaki, I want you to judge if they're indeed capable enough to be trained for Special Ops, and for Seirin."_

_Tamaki sighed. "Roger," she murmured, picking up the folder in front of her and flipping through the profiles of the new recruits. She then raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that we really have much to worry about now." She looked at Tatsuya. "One of the recruits that Riko wants is your kid brother, Tatsuya."_

Takao let out a low impressed whistle as they saw Kawahara and Fukuda take down two of the masked guards with some impressive teamwork, trying to buy the other two enough time to get to the silver case which is the main objective of their mock mission.

"Their abilities and skill set aren't that impressive—maybe around average as is expected of a fresh Academy graduate, but their teamwork is good." Takao admitted. Even most seasoned agents don't do well with working in teams. Hence why the FBI occasionally have the lone agent that work solo. "They have ironclad trust in each other."

"Those four are part of the same team throughout their three years in the Academy." Tatsuya volunteered the information. "They're on the same team as Furihata Kouki and Taiga."

"So we got two averages—probably all-rounders or defensive specialists, depending on what their strengths are." Mayuzumi mused, deep in thought. They can find out what their strengths are later on during further spars or even training. "And then we get the power of the team." He nearly winced as the tall redhead manhandled one of the masked guards after retrieving the silver case, almost cracking the pelvis of the masked guard and breaking his arm. "Furihata Kouki…" He mused, glancing at the smallest and also the most meek-looking of the four. "He's most probably the brains of the team—like Sakurai, he's probably not all that great in power. But judging by that gun…" He eyed the M15 strapped at his back. "He knows how to handle it."

"A well-rounded team. They covered each other's strengths and weaknesses well. They'll do well in a squad like Seirin if they're still remaining as an assault and special tactics team." Tatsuya noted.

"Will they do well in Special Ops though?" Shigehiro wondered, and as one, all eyes turned towards their team leader.

Tamaki looked to be in deep thought for several moments, not giving away what she's thinking even as she studied the actions of the four on the screen.

**XXXXXX**

Kagami was taken aback as a black rope came out of nowhere, wrapping around his arm, stopping him from dealing any further damage to his opponent. Then, six people came down from the rooftop via grappling hooks, dressed in the black combat coats of the FBI, with the emblems visible on the left arm sleeve certifying their statuses as senior FBI agents.

"All right! That's enough!" The orange haired teen in their midst ordered, releasing the rope around Kagami's arm.

The redhead's eyes widened when he recognised his foster brother amongst the group, and even as slow as he is, soon realised that the rest are his brother's teammates, as he had met a few of them in the past when his brother had gone to visit him at the Academy on those few rare occasions.

"Huh?" Fukuda was confused even as the only female amongst their midst made him release his grip on one of the masked soldiers. "But…"

"It's fine." Kuroko Tamaki said curtly, as with her survival knife, she soon cut through the ropes binding the arms of the masked soldiers, and took off their masks, revealing the growling visages of Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei and Tsuchida Satoshi. Apart from the usual smiling face of Kiyoshi, the other three don't look happy in the least.

"Damn it, you shitty recruit!" Hyuuga barked at an extremely cowed Kagami who suddenly had the feeling that he'd just done something very _very_ wrong, rubbing at his arm. "You almost broke my arm!"

"Well, they _were_ told to treat this as an actual mission," said an amused voice, and all present turned only to see a highly amused Aida Riko as well as Aida Kagetora walking towards them. All FBI agents present saluted them.

"Tamaki, what do you think?" Kagetora asked the teal haired girl, ignoring the four recruits who looked very confused.

"Do you have the case that you're supposed to retrieve?" Tamaki asked, turning towards Kagami who nodded quickly, placing the silver case on the ground in between them both.

Tamaki glanced at Sakurai who nodded and stepped forward, punching in the access code into the numerical pad on the case. The case let out a loud click and a light hiss as it opened, and Sakurai lifted the lid.

The eyes of the four recruits widened when they saw the gleaming silver metals of the four handguns within it, along with identification cards hanging from the dark blue FBI lanyards, and the familiar black combat coats issued only to field agents.

Tamaki took one of each item before getting to her feet, turning towards Kagami who is standing the closest to her, a small smile gracing her features as she handed the items in her arms towards the confused redhead.

"You four pass," she said simply. "Congratulations, Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi. Welcome to Special Ops."

* * *

_A/N: Next couple of chapters will involve training and a few missions here and there, and maybe a little more about Tamaki's past. Also, I've been getting into Shingeki no Kyojin a little lately, and had an idea for a story for it._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Second Chances (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan)_

_The fight against the Military Police and the royal court took a turn for the worse, and with the Titans converging upon humanity, it is a losing battle. Being the last of the Survey Corps, Levi Ackerman now had been given another chance to go back in time to change everything and also to save the love of his life before she takes her final breath. Levi/FemEren_


End file.
